


Yours Sincerely

by soobningkai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ??? Huening Kai, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown Prince Choi Soobin, Fluff and Humor, He'll get better I promise, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Soulmates, a bit yeonkai cause i luv it, and kai is so done with him, jun and soob are kinda friends but meh, lia is soob's sister, soob is a bit of a prat in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobningkai/pseuds/soobningkai
Summary: "I'm the crown prince, Lia," Soobin reminded her. "I can't very well have somebody openly challenge me if I expect people to accept my rule one day."Lia remained pointedly silent."I made myself look like an ass today, didn't I?" Soobin said after some time, his shoulders slumping with the admittance."You did," Lia said. "Well done, brother. You actually acknowledge it. Bravo." She clapped her hands for effect but stopped when Soobin sent her a sour look over his shoulder.or alternatively known as that fic where Crown Prince Choi Soobin tries to court foreign omega Huening Kai but the latter istotallyignoring all of his advances and he's two seconds away from losing his mind.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 49
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

Winter had hardly let go of Acardia before the first flowers had sprung forth from the dirt in search for a sun that was slowly gaining in intensity. The days were getting longer, the nights shorter, and there was a certain quality to the air that pulled people outside their small houses and into the bright sun to enjoy the end of a long and harsh winter. Insects were starting to buzz about during the day and the birds had started singing too early in the morning for people to sleep in. Not that Soobin was able to catch much sleep anyway, as there was a restlessness to his body that he couldn't seem to shake off no matter how many hours he spent on the training field. He felt on edge all the time, tense as a bowstring, and unable to relax despite how exhausted he was and how nice and hot the steamy baths he had his manservant Daewhi draw for him were.

At the same time, it felt like all his senses had been enhanced somehow, magnified in a way that made the smallest, everyday things suddenly appear much more than what they were before. The only thing that had seemed to diminish somewhat was his ability to feel pain. His muscles were not as sore as before after a hard day's training, and he'd barely felt a slight cut he received during a sparring session the other day. Only natural changes Hoseok had explained once upon an anatomy lesson, long before Soobin had even presented as an alpha. Before he'd ever truly experienced the madness that was mating season. He'd watched, of course, and seen older knights grow tense and aggravated during springtime, but it had not been before late in puberty he'd begun to feel the tenseness himself. Knowing the reason why he felt like he felt, however, did not mean he felt it any less. He was still unable to relax, still constantly on edge and ready to snap at every moment. In fact, Soobin was pretty sure all of these symptoms had only increased in strength since the fiasco that was last year's mating tournament.

It was generally said that one's first mating tournament would not necessarily go well, but Soobin was pretty sure being enchanted and chosen by an omega who'd turned out to be a bitch instead, did not fall under that category. It was only thanks to Lia that he was alive, and she'd lorded it over him ever since. Soobin liked to point out that it was actually Yeji who'd sensed something was wrong, but that only made his sister go on a rant about how saving Soobin's sorry arse had cheated her out of his date with her mate, and that was a conversation he was rather tired of as it once again reminded him that he, too, had been cheated out of having a mate. And Lia had at least been able to shag Yeji the rest of the year anyway, whereas Soobin had been all alone, so really, she had nothing to complain about.

Soobin was maybe only a little bit bitter. And by that he meant a lot.

The day before the annual mating tournament was to commence, Soobin found himself outside in the street, practicing his knife-throwing skills to an audience consisting of a couple of his beta friends and a whole crowd of passers-by who'd stopped up to see their prince practice.

People had been arriving from all over the kingdom the last couple of days, and the sweet scent of omegas hung in the air everywhere like a forbidden promise, and there was this _need_ to show off that he couldn't quench. In fact, he didn't want to quench it. And why should he? He was the crown prince, after all, and he was fairly sure you couldn't find a more desirable alpha than him. It was expected of him that he win the mating tournament as he'd done last year, and so he found himself engaging in a bit of moving target practice with his friends as his manservant who'd won the unfortunate honor of carrying the target. Soobin laughed his ass off, accompanied by his friends, as Daewhi ran around, trying to avoid being hit, and looking like an utter fool.

And then an unfamiliar voice stopped them.

"Really?" it said, full of disdain. "Is this how things are done in Acardia? Throwing knifes after people who can't even defend themselves?"

Soobin turned around to find the source of the voice and was met by the sight of a tall boy dressed in dull clothes and road dust.

"Do I know you?" Soobin asked, arching his perfectly shaped eyebrow. The boy was wearing a hood so he couldn’t exactly see his face clearly.

"I'm Kai," the boy said and reached out a hand for Soobin to shake.

Soobin looked from the boy's obscured face down to the outstretched hand, and then back up again. "You don't even know who you're talking to, do you?" he stated.

Kai let his hand fall back down, but didn't seem at all affronted. "I don't suppose it really matters, does it? All I'm seeing is a stuck-up noble alphas taunting a poor defenseless man, simply because he can."

Soobin let out a bark of laughter that was echoed by his friends behind him. "This is your first mating tournament, isn't it?" Soobin asked, taking a threatening step closer to Kai, shoulders squaring to intimidate. "I don't remember you from last year."

"It's my first, yes. And I must say, I'm kind of disappointed."

"Disappointed are you?" Soobin said, taking yet another step towards Kai. "Reality hasn't lived up to your expectations so far?" he asked.

"Can't say it has, no," he told Soobin frankly. "Already met too many people behaving like absolute prats."

Soobin laughed again. "I am sorry to burst your little bubble— Kai was it?"

"Yes."

"—But unlike in the poems and songs you've undoubtedly heard, the mating tournament is about the strong showing the weak who's allowed to mate and who isn't. Of course, if this is your first mating tournament, you can't be expected to know that. Allow me to put you in your correct place, then." There was a choir of laughter behind Soobin and he couldn't help but smirk dangerously.

"You think I'm weak," Kai stated, one eyebrow arched beneath his hood.

"Well, yeah," Soobin admitted, shrugging. "In fact. I think I could take you apart with only one blow."

Kai snorted, licking his lips before he answered. "Well… I guess it's my turn to burst your bubble, because I could take you apart with less than that."

Soobin's friends roared with laughter at that and Soobin wanted to echo the sentiment. The nerve of this boy. Once again, Soobin took a menacing step towards him, every inch of him ready to attack, just _waiting_ to be let loose. "Care to test that?"

Apparently, he was, because he lifted his arm in a gesture that could have been a precedent for punch had Soobin not grabbed hold of Kai's arm and viciously twisted it behind his back, forcing him to bend forward to lessen the pain. Soobin breathed in, ready to take him down a peg when—

_Heaven._

There, beneath the layers of travel dirt was a scent unlike any other Soobin had ever smelled. It was as if a little piece of heaven had manifested in front of him, delicious, promising, and absolutely mouth-watering in its nature. Soobin had never in his life experienced something like that. But the scent could only mean one thing.

Abruptly, he let go of Kai as if he'd been burned, taking a startled step back. "You're an omega," Soobin stated, faintly hearing the shocked murmurings of his friends as Kai turned around to level Soobin with a scowl, his hood fell open around his shoulders and he was rendered speechless again.

"Well, thank you, I hadn't noticed," Kai said, rolling his eyes, brushing off a bit of dirt from his clothes before looking at him straight in the eye and _shit_ he might be the prettiest Omega he had ever seen in his life.

"I—" Soobin started, thrown by this new development. "My apologies. It was not well done of me. I should not have antagonized you."

Kai continued to glare at him, eyebrow arched pointedly. "But it was okay to have your servant act as a moving target? You're nothing but a wretched bully, picking on those you think are weaker than you."

"No— I was—" Soobin tried, wrong-footed.

Kai snorted. "And now you're trying to excuse yourself. Well done, _alpha_." The last word was spat out with a sneer, and Soobin felt like something had gone horribly wrong somewhere.

"Kai!" a familiar voice shouted from behind them, and Soobin and Kai simultaneously turned to see Sir Hoseok making his way towards them. "There you are."

"Sorry for running off on you, Sir Hoseok," Kai said with a wry smile before he nodded towards Soobin. "But I had to stop this bully."

Hoseok came to a halt in front of them. "Your Highness," he said to Soobin, bowing as respectfully as the situation allowed considering the laughter he was trying to hold in.

Kai, when Soobin dared look at him, looked like someone had just willfully shattered a mirror in front of him. His mouth was agape, open in shock and he gave Soobin a look of utter disbelief before turning to Hoseok, saying, "You _can't_ be serious!" He gestured towards Soobin in a way most people would face a day in the stocks for. "This creature is an _actual_ royal?!"

"I'm afraid so," Hoseok said, not bothering to hide his amusement anymore. And it was only his long-standing friendship with Soobin that saved him from a trip to the dungeons. "May I introduce you to His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Soobin of Acardia."

Kai looked Soobin up and down before saying, "I wish I could say it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Highness, but I'm afraid that would be a lie. And my mother has taught me not to lie."

Kai wasn't kidding when he'd said he could take Soobin apart with less than one blow. The words had stung in a way he wasn't used to, especially coming from somebody as good-smelling and good-looking as Kai. And _especially_ in front of all of his friends. Soobin was supposed to win the mating tournament, he was supposed to be the alpha above all alphas, and the omegas were supposed to fall all over themselves for the chance to choose Soobin as their mate. And here there was this person, this omega with a smell unlike any other Soobin had ever smelled, so deliciously sweet and lovely and promising, and he was basically telling Soobin he was an undesirable mate.

"Look," Soobin tried, having the notion that he should at least try to save the conversation somewhat. "I am sorry about my behaviour. It won't happen again."

Kai seemed to regard him for a moment. Then he turned to Hoseok and said, "I really fear for the future of this kingdom. If this is how their crown prince acts, then I would not want to be a citizen in it."

Hoseok, proving right at that moment why he was Soobin's second-in-command, knew when and how to change the subject and said, "I suggest we head into the castle to get you settled in. I'm sure you're eager to have a bath and freshen up a bit before tonight's introduction feast."

For a moment, it seemed like Kai wanted to stay and argue, but eventually he sighed and shrugged. "You are right, Sir Hoseok. It has been a long journey and I'm tired. Even more so after this incident. Please take me to my rooms."

They went, but not before Hoseok shot Soobin a very curious yet amused look over his shoulder. And Soobin just _knew_ he'd be hearing about this later. He _knew_.

His friends, correctly sensing Soobin's day had just plummeted, suggested they should pack up and go back to the castle. Soobin agreed with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone want me to continue? :v
> 
> p.s kudos and comments are highly loved and appreciated <33333333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, it's you," The omega said with what was probably the opposite of enthusiasm. Soobin’s heart dropped into his stomach. "Got tired of bullying people, my prince?"

"I hear you're off to good start," Lia, his currently-not-so-beloved sister said as a manner of greeting later that day after she'd let herself into Soobin rooms despite Soobin's loud protests.

Of course. He shouldn't be surprised that she already knew. Soobin sighed, closing his eyes briefly in the hopes that he might gather some strength to deal with Lia that way. "I suppose Sir Hoseok told you," he said from his spot by the window where he'd been standing all afternoon, gazing out on the courtyard, lost in thoughts about a subject he didn't necessarily want to talk about.

Lia made herself comfortable in one of his chairs without being given leave to do so, brushing out the crinkles on her dress with a smug air about her. "Sir Hoseok told Sir Jimin who told Yeji who told me. If you're at all interested in knowing your most faithful knight didn't go running to me as soon as the opportunity struck."

Soobin glowered at her. "He knew you'd eventually find out if he told Sir Jimin. That bastard. I should get a new right hand."

Lia chuckled. "Soobin, the entire castle already knows. Plenty of people saw you in the marketplace. You had quite the audience in fact."

"If you're trying to cheer me up, you're utterly failing," Soobin said "I want a new sister. Go away and send Yeji in instead."

"I doubt Ryujin would be willing to trade," Lia told him. "And also Yeji is busy helping the omegas arriving from far away get settled in. You're stuck with me for the time being. Although I'll be honest and warn you that if you manage to get yourself enchanted again this year, so Yeji and I will have to come save your royal backside _again,_ then _I_ will be the one to demand a new brother."

"Don't worry," Soobin grumbled. "You won't need to come save me again. I'll make sure of that."

"Hopefully, you've learned from your mistakes," Lia said. Then she grinned. "Which brings me back to earlier today. Allow me to repeat myself: I hear you're off to a good start."

"Really, Lia? Must you? Can't you just let it go?"

"No, I cannot just let it go. That's what we annoying siblings do. We latch on to the embarrassing stuff and refuse to let things go until we're old and grey, or something new and _much_ more embarrassing has presented itself."

Soobin scowled at her, but she merely arched a pointed eyebrow in return. Eventually, he sighed, averting his gaze to look out of the window instead. "I don't even know what to tell you," he said after a few silent moments. "I messed up by assuming he was a beta or an alpha come to compete in the tournament."

"Yes, I already know that," Lia said in that tone of hers that indicated she was rolling her eyes behind his back. "The _better_ question is what business you even have going about attacking visitors in the first place just because they won't accept your prattish behaviour."

"I'm the crown prince, Lia," Soobin reminded her. "I can't very well have somebody openly challenge me if I expect people to accept my rule one day."

Lia remained pointedly silent.

"I made myself look like an ass today, didn't I?" Soobin said after some time, his shoulders slumping with the admittance.

"You did," Lia said. "Well done, brother. You actually acknowledge it. Bravo." She clapped her hands for effect but stopped when Soobin sent her a sour look over his shoulder.

Then he sighed in resignation, turning back to stare out of the window to avoid looking her in the eyes. His father had taught him from a young age that a king never apologised, because apologizing meant accepting you'd been wrong, and to rule your people, you could not allow yourself to be wrong. And even if you might admit to yourself late at night while lying restless in bed that you'd been wrong, you could never admit your doubts to your subjects. Suddenly they'd start doubting you and wouldn't respect your next decisions if they did not trust your judgment. Hence, never apologise, _ever_.

However, there was an exception to that rule. Well… two exceptions, actually. The first one was that Soobin should _always_ apologise to the king when Namjoon demanded it, and preferably in front of the entire court to further validate Namjoon's outstanding judgement that he'd been right and Soobin, a mere prince, wrong. The second was that omegas, especially during mating season, _always_ deserved an apology if a mistake had been made.

And Lia too had been taught all of this, had received the exact same upbringing despite not being heir to the throne, which was perhaps why she refrained from speaking at all and merely remained pointedly silent while Soobin worked through it on his own as he stared out of the window without really seeing anything.

"I should probably apologize, shouldn't I?" he said.

"You should," Lia agreed. "I know it's hard for somebody like you to admit that they've been wrong and even to acknowledge it, but you've come very far. Now comes the tough part: Apologizing. Should I give you a short introduction as to how that goes?"

"As if you're any better than me," Soobin gritted out between his teeth, fighting the rather strong urge to throw her out of his chambers. He crossed his arms. "Who was he even?" he said in a much more neutral tone. "The omega? I believe he was called Kai. And why was he with Sir Hoseok in the first place?"

"He's Sir Hoseok's nephew, or something like that," Lia said, and really, Soobin shouldn't be surprised she'd already done her homework. "His mother used to live here in the castle before she chose Kai's father as a mate and moved with him to go breed dragons on the border between Acardia and Essetir."

" _Dragons_?" Soobin turned around to stare at Lia with disbelief.

"Kai's father is a dragonlord. And since the dragons' mating season falls around the same time as ours, his parents couldn't accompany him here. Hence Sir Hoseok acting as his escort. It's too dangerous for an omega about to go into heat to travel the woods alone, after all. Even somebody as powerful as Kai is supposed to be."

"Powerful?" Kai didn't look particularly powerful to Soobin. In fact he looked rather weak and delicate even if he was as tall as Soobin. Though he did smell rather lovely, but as far as Soobin knew, you couldn't actually smell how powerful somebody was.

"They say he's the strongest sorcerer in an age," Lia said slyly, watching Soobin's reaction carefully. "Or at least, he will be when he's at his full potential," she amended with a shrug. "Who knows when that is. Sir Hoseok has spoken very well of him."

Right, Soobin thought. Kai was a sorcerer and therefore able to take people apart with nothing more than a thought and a guttural word as he's seen Lia do plenty of times. Less than one blow, indeed. Especially if he was as strong as Lia claimed.

Suddenly Soobin felt worried for his life. The omega wouldn’t kill him in a cold blood the next time they meet, would he?

* * *

Rare were the times where high and lowborn could mingle freely among each other; normally, your status was set in stone from the day you were born to the day you died with only few options for change. Mating season was one of those options, and the great hall, when Soobin entered it, was filled to the brim with alphas and omegas from all layers of society, chatting amicably among each other. They had all dressed in their finest clothes for the occasion, but even then, it was easy to spot who was of noble descent and who was not so lucky, though several of the richer merchants could easily be mistaken for a noble. And yet, even then, there was a large difference in the way they held themselves that no amount of glittering jewels or fine clothes could hide.

Yeji, perhaps, was the grand exception to that rule. Dressed in a red, velvet gown, and wearing more jewelry than even Lia, she stood tall and proud beside Namjoon with a kind smile on her face when people came by to pay their respects. As Namjoon had not had a mate nor participated in the mating tournament for the last couple of years, Yeji, as Lia's mate, had filled out the role of a queen the last year. And what a job she'd done. Yeji had been a servant of the royal household and was the daughter of a blacksmith, and Soobin had initially thought Namjoon would have objected adamantly to Yeji's choosing of Lia. And yet, to Soobin's stunned surprise, his father had merely chuckled and given the pair his blessings.

"I don't understand," Soobin had said when he'd come back from the lake where that Sidhe had tried to drown him, and he'd realized Lia had been chosen by her own maidservant. "Surely, you cannot be happy that a _servant_ has chosen Lia?" Soobin, personally, did not have anything against Yeji, but he could not understand why his father would allow this mating, this _transference_ of classes, when he hadn't allowed Beomgyu, a peasant beta who was almost as good with a sword as Soobin, to become a knight.

Namjoon had clasped his shoulder in a firm grip and looked at Soobin with a knowing and strangely fond expression. "It's not all people who get to discover the special bond between alpha and omega that can make noble omegas choose peasant alphas, and noble alphas accept to be chosen by peasant omegas. Or make an omega choose the same alpha again and again, year after year, mating season after mating season." He'd smiled and added, "It is my wish that you will one day, too, understand what it is Lia is so lucky to be experiencing with Yeji. I will not come between that."

That conversation had most of all left Soobin more bewildered than before, but he had refrained from questioning Namjoon further. Besides, Yeji really was good for Lia, and Soobin could think of no one more suited for his sister. No one more suited to stand there in the middle of the great hall with a royal air about her that belied her peasant birth.

After Soobin had passed by to pay his respect to both his father and his sister-in-law, he ventured out among the throngs of people in search for either his sister or Kai whom he owed an apology. Neither were anywhere to be seen, however, and instead, Soobin found himself engaged in conversation with several omegas and a few alphas he'd met the previous year. He was nothing but polite with them, exchanging pleasantries and the obligatory 'how have you been?' that was expected, but he could not help but feel slightly restless at being detained in his search. Few of the omegas held his attention for very long. He knew Kai was in the hall; he'd passed by his scent earlier, but he'd lost it in the mixture of all the other scents that whirled about in the room. With so many different alphas and omegas present it was hard to keep hold of a scent for very long and when people constantly demanded his attention it was made even more difficult.

It wasn't until he encountered a short, red-haired omega male, that he forgot all about Kai for a few moments.

"I am Kang Taehyun, your highness," the omega said after he'd bowed politely, and shook Soobin's hand with a grip that impressed Soobin in its raw strength. "I'm a friend of Beomgyu's. He was the one who suggested I come here for mating season."

"Oh?" Soobin said, delighted, grinning at this unexpected turn of events. "How is he? Out slaying monsters and rescuing swooning damsels in distress?"

"That sounds like Beomgyu, yes," Taehyun grinned back, kind and warm. "He said I might stumble upon you here, and if I did, to send you his regards." He lowered his voice, glancing about their surroundings. "And he didn't say it outright, but I'm sure he's also curious to know if you still stand by your promise to him."

"He can rest assured," Soobin said with a voice that was pitched just as low as Taehyun's, right on the border of a whisper. "I look forward to knighting him one day. You can tell him that the next time you see him."

"I shall, your highness. It'll mean a lot to him."

"So how do you two know each other then?" Soobin heard himself asking, and Taehyun launched into an exciting tale that was every bit as heroic as somebody would expect from a story that involved Beomgyu.

They'd ventured into what had happened to Beomgyu in Acardia and Soobin's regret at having to banish him, when Lia appeared at Soobin's side, smiling broadly in a way that could never mean good things.

"There you are, brother dearest," she said before turning her attention towards Taehyun. "And…who might you be?"

"Taehyun, your highness," Taehyun said, bowing and taking Lia's hand. "I'm a friend of Beomgyu's."

"Then I think I like you already," Lia said around a kind smile as Taehyun kissed her hand.

"Taehyun was just telling me of how he and Beomgyu met," Soobin said. "Quite a tale, I must say."

"I don't doubt it," Lia said and prompted Taehyun to tell the same tale all over again.

Soobin drew back a bit while they talked, subtly watching their surroundings for any signs of Kai and was quite disappointed when he couldn't see him. He excused himself from the conversation and went to look for him instead.

"Ahhh, _lil prince_ ," a familiar voice drawled, and Soobin sighed before turning around to come face to face with Yeonjun, one of the frequent patrons of the tavern and in the habit of drinking Soobin's men under the table from time to time.

"I'm surprised they let you in," Soobin stated, expression carefully neutral for a moment before he let a grin stretch his lips. "Finally decided to settle down, have you?"

Yeonjun shrugged, still grinning. "Maybe. Maybe not." He gestured towards the hall at large, ever the one for theatrics. "It depends, I suppose, on who chooses me."

Soobin nodded. Not all omegas and alphas chose each other during new mating seasons. Some only stayed together one season, just enough to calm the heat and then, after it was over, gulped down an anti-pregnancy potion and bid their goodbyes. He knew Yeonjun had done that before, and he couldn't quite imagine Yeonjun actually settling down. But miracles did happen, he supposed.

About half an hour later, Soobin managed to retract himself from the conversation and went out in search for Kai. He had to make sure he managed to apologize to him before the evening was over.

He found Kai deep in talks with another omega Soobin hadn't met before and stepped closer, as nonchalantly as he could, as if he just so happened to pass by them. Kai sniffed once, stopped in the middle of a sentence, and turned around to face Soobin. For a moment he froze, because is it possible for someone to get even prettier in just a day? Soobin gulped and wore the best charming smile he could muster, prying to god to make his redemption a bit easier.

"Oh, it's you," The omega said with what was probably the opposite of enthusiasm. Soobin’s heart dropped into his stomach. "Got tired of bullying people, my prince?"

Right.

"Look," Soobin grimaced, instantly regretting that he hadn't practiced what he was going to say. "I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was not well done of me, and I wanted you to know that I regret it terribly."

The omega whom Kai had been talking to wisely chose to bid goodbye at that point with a curtsey to Soobin and a nod to Kai. Kai watched her leave before he turned back to level Soobin with an arched eyebrow that had an uncanny resemblance to the ones Hoseok usually bestowed him.

And like when Hoseok arched an eyebrow at Soobin, he floundered, grasping at what to say next. He should have known Kai wouldn't be satisfied with such a standard apology. "I had no business going around harassing visitors in the first place, even if I am the crown prince," he said, almost flinching at having to parrot Lia's words. "I was impaired by all the scents in the air and therefore more aggressive than I normally am. For that I am sorry."

"That was very hard to say for you, wasn't it, my prince?" Kai said flatly. "Okay then, I accept your apology to me, as much as I think it was terrible. I'd say, 'just don't do it again,' but I fear you might be a lost case."

Soobin frowned. "Look, I told you—"

"When that's been said, then I must remind you that I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to," Kai said, before Soobin could continue. "Perhaps, you should actually try apologizing to your servant, because _he_ 's the one you actually wronged." Then, completely unexpectedly, he addressed Daewhi whom Soobin had actually forgotten had followed him down into the great hall as he usually did at these sort of things. "Has he apologized to you, dear one?"

Soobin turned around to look at Daewhi who mostly resembled a startled deer, eyes wide and quite surprised at being addressed at all.

"Uhm," Daewhi said. "He did."

He fooled absolutely no one with that answer, especially not Kai who frowned and stepped around Soobin so he could better talk to Daewhi. "You don't have to lie. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, yeah?" He patted Daewhi' shoulder gently and his face softened. "I know he didn't apologize."

"I—" Daewhi tried. "Really, my Lord, it's no trouble. I'm just a servant after all."

"So what?" Kai said. "You are still a person and you deserve to be treated with respect, just like everybody else, be they noble or peasant."

Daewhi shot Soobin a nervous look before he averted his eyes. "Yes, my Lord."

"Now, I suggest you take the rest of the night off as compensation for how your master treated you today."

"I couldn't possibly—" Daewhi said horrified.

"It's alright, Daewhi," Soobin said, not really knowing what else to do to save the situation. "It's as he said. Take the rest of the night off." He tried to put a bit of kindness into his tone, but probably failed by a long shot, judging by Kai's expression.

Daewhi stared at him for an extended moment, likely to check if Soobin was serious, and then he scurried out of the room before anyone could change their mind.

"You care a lot about peasants," Soobin stated in a carefully neutral tone once Daewhi had gone.

Kai gave him an unimpressed look but fuck if he didn’t still look pretty. "And you don't care for them at all. I meant what I said. They are also people and deserve respect."

"But they don't do anything important, do they?" Soobin argued. He’s not usually this pushy but the fact that this omega chose to stand up for Daewhi, a mere servant, irked him. "Surely a king or a queen who runs a country – or even a knight who puts their life on the line in the name of duty – deserves more respect than a lowly servant?"

"Ahh," Kai said. "Then why do you need them at all, my prince? Why not just make do without them? If they are so lowly, and their job does not warrant any respect, then I would like to see you handle their duties on a daily basis."

"Don't be ridiculous," Soobin huffed. "I'm a prince. I have other duties. I don't have time for servant stuff."

"And the servants have their duties in order for you to have time for yours," Kai said evenly. "Without them you'd be lost. They make sure everything in the castle works so that you can go about making an ass of yourself in the streets and maybe occasionally doing something important like slaying a beast or whatever it is that you pompous princes do when you aren't harassing the common folk."

"I told you I don't normally do that," Soobin said to defend himself. "It was all the scents driving me crazy. Surely you know us alphas' senses are enhanced during mating season."

Kai stared at him for a long moment and Soobin gulped at the condescending smile he wore.

"I feel like this conversation isn't going anywhere," he sighed. "And I am growing quite tired of your company. Please don't bother me anymore tonight."

With that he left without as much as a bow or even a nod, his scent whipping him as he turned around before it completely disappeared in the air, leaving Soobin to stand there feeling like he'd just been rejected quite horribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thaat's the second chapter! it's a bit slow cause i'm all about that progress so i hope you guys won't get bored soon!
> 
> i was thinking about adding another pair but i'm torn betweeen taegyu/taejun so if anyone has a suggestion, feel free to leave some below! kudos and comments are also aprecciated <33333333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Soobin let his eyes wander to Kai from time to time to see how he was reacting to the peasant alphas fighting… well… he was just curious.

Next morning was the first day of the mating tournament and Soobin woke up bright and early despite not having to compete until later in the day. The tournament was for _all_ alphas to compete in should they choose to, and that naturally included peasants who had never learned how to fight with a sword. To give them a fair chance to impress an omega, the rounds before lunch consisted of wrestling matches that often turned into fistfights of the kind you might expect to find taking place in taverns between drunken brawlers. And then, after lunch, it was time for knights, nobles, and even commoners like Yeonjun who knew the way of the sword to compete against each other. Which was a shame, really, because Soobin was pretty sure Yeonjun would have gotten a clear victory in the peasant matches given how many bar fights Soobin knew he got himself into on a regular basis.

Before everything could commence, however, the king was to give a speech, officially opening the mating tournament, and Soobin was required to be there along with all competing alphas and all omegas expecting to choose a mate from the bunch.

The spectators were already seated on the tribunes, whispering excitedly among themselves as the alphas lined up in rows in front of the king. Soobin took his place beside Lia, acknowledging her with a respectful nod they rarely gave each other. Both were dressed in crimson red with Acardia's crest on their chests as they stood tall and proud with their helmets beneath their arms. They were both expected to do well, and while Lia could theoretically relax as the sign of Yeji's choice was already tied around her arm in the form of a purple ribbon, she warned Soobin that she was still going to do her very best in the tournament and make their father proud. Soobin could not blame her. That didn't mean he was going to let her win, though.

The omegas, both the nobles and the commoners, were taking up an entire tribune of their own to make sure all had a great vantage point from where they could observe the alphas. Yeji was standing in the front, wearing a warm woollen cloak that was as red as Lia's and Soobin's and made for keeping her warm for an entire day of standing still. She couldn't have announced her choice more clearly. Unless, of course, someone thought Soobin was her mate, but with the way she was smiling down at Lia, there was hardly no mistaking it. Lia, in turn, seemed unable to stop a similar expression from taking over her face and Soobin shook his head fondly.

He let his eyes wander over the other omegas, his eyes unwittingly seeking out Kai. He found him in the back beside Taehyun, dressed in a thick blue cloak that was much more befitting to his status compared to the traveling clothes he'd been wearing the day before. There was a slight breeze to the air that pulled at Kai's hair and made his cheeks flush a nice shade of red. He appeared to be talking with Taehyun about something Soobin was too far away to hear.

Soobin stared. He knew it was unbecoming of a prince, but he found it hard to look away. Kai's hair was windswept and he was grinning good-naturedly in response to whatever Taehyun was saying, and then, almost by chance, his eyes flittered over the alphas and landed on Soobin. If he'd found it hard to look away before, Soobin found it impossible now.

Kai held his gaze for a while before arching a pointed eyebrow. Taehyun said something to him, nodding towards Soobin, and while he couldn't hear what Kai was saying, he was pretty sure he could guess what the topic was about, because Kai was wearing a mocking grin, and it wasn't long before Taehyun bent over laughing. He cast Soobin a funny look, and Soobin just knew Kai had relayed their encounter from yesterday.

Soobin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to fight the aggravation that was coursing through his body. He knew it wasn't Taehyun's fault he found it funny, but that didn't mean Soobin appreciated being made a laughing stock. Hopefully, Taehyun's good opinion of him wouldn't change because of his little misstep. And yet, it wasn't his opinion Soobin cared about at all.

Soobin opened his eyes again when Namjoon stepped in front of the rows of alphas, and the entire tournament grounds fell silent at once. Namjoon began his speech about how the tournament was crucial for the continued prosperity of Acardia and determined who was the strongest of the alphas and therefore deserved to mate, and who were mere weaklings and thus had no rights to children. Soobin didn't hear much of it. It was the same speech as all the previous years and he was too tense to focus on his father's words, the frustration still coursing through his veins, impatiently waiting to be let loose in a battle like nature had prescribed.

The crowd roared when Namjoon finished his grand speech, and the gathered alphas dispersed so the matches for the peasants could begin. Soobin watched them from the side of the pit, observing his competition so to speak, though he did not deem any of them a threat towards his mating chances. He was the crown prince after all, and it would mostly be peasant omegas who chose the peasant alphas with maybe a few exceptions here and there. So instead he clapped along with the crowd, and let himself be drawn in by the brutal bouts of people who only had their fists and determination to fight with. While not very graceful, there was something primal in the battles that called to Soobin's instincts and fuelled his desire to crush all of them. To show them who was the better alpha.

If he let his eyes wander to Kai from time to time to see how he was reacting to the peasant alphas fighting… well… he was just curious.

After lunch, it was time for the sword fighting and what most people considered to be the actual tournament.

Lia was the first one to fight. Her opponent was a blonde alpha woman whom Soobin recognised from previous years when Soobin had been too young to compete. She'd always managed to place well in the mating tournament, but now she was getting older, and this year she would likely go out in the first round. However, that didn't mean she didn't give Lia a good fight, and she even appeared to have the upper hand a few times before Lia eventually managed to send her sword flying and kick her leg out from under her, winning the fight with a yield. The woman stood up gracefully afterwards and even clapped along with the crowd as Lia raised her sword in victory.

The next few matches passed by in a blur until suddenly it was Soobin's turn to compete. Lia gave him a good luck punch in the shoulder before Daewhi handed him his helmet, and he headed out into the middle of the pitch where he bowed to the king and then the omegas, eyes landing on Kai whose expression didn't appear all that impressed. Soobin would show him, then. He was the best knight Acardia had to offer, Kai would just have to see that.

He put on his helmet, took his shield in his left hand and his sword in his right when Daewhi handed them to him. He turned to face his opponent who was mirroring his position, raising his shield and sword to be ready. And then the match started.

Soobin was determined to look his best, to prove himself so that Kai could see he was no laughing matter, and set a brutal pace right from the start. His opponent seemed to be of the same mind-set and managed to match Soobin for the first few blows. But Soobin was stronger, better, more agile, and it wasn't long before his opponent began to stagger under Soobin's onslaught. With a well-placed blow to the head with Soobin's shield, he was down, kissing the ground. He yielded when Soobin placed his sword at his throat.

Soobin grinned broadly and dropped his shield to the ground before his helmet went the same way. He lifted his sword into the air to the roar of the excited crowd and laughed with the euphoria that always came after a match gone well. He felt like he could conquer the world at that moment, and after he'd received his father's nod of approval as he always did, he found his eyes straying to Kai's to see his reaction. He couldn't help it.

The Omega, however, merely arched an unimpressed eyebrow that might as well have been a punch to the gut that was worse than any his opponent had managed to land. The victory felt hollow somehow, the euphoria giving way to something that felt like disappointment, and he had to fight to keep his grin in place to keep up the appearance of being happy over his victory.

Then he stalked off the pitch, dumping his sword, his shield, and his helmet in the hands of his manservant without as much as a word and went up to his room where he yelled at Daewhi to order him a bath and could he please make it today, and also, he needed to lay out Soobin's clothes for tonight and polish his armour till it gleamed for the next day. While battle prowess was the most important thing an omega looked for in an alpha, he knew appearance was also a heavy factor. Soobin knew he was handsome, but it never hurt to look his best and if he spent a little extra in front of the mirror, making sure everything in his attire was to his satisfaction, well, Daewhi knew better than to comment on it.

The great hall was just as packed as the previous evening when he entered, and people were already chatting excitedly among each other, discussing the various matches of the day. Soobin received quite a few congratulations on his victory as he made his way through the hall, and even passed out a few distracted compliments of his own. He'd smelled Kai's scent as soon as he'd opened the doors to the great hall, and before he had made a conscious decision, he found himself in front of Kai who was in the middle of a conversation with Yeonjun. Kai stopped speaking in the middle of a sentence and turned around to frown at Soobin.

Soobin opened his mouth without really knowing what he was going to say, at least not without saying the wrong thing, but Yeonjun, thankfully, came to his rescue.

"Soobin," he said, grinning broadly as he clasped Soobin's shoulder. "Well fought today."

"Thank you," Soobin said, gracing him with a grateful yet apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I'd left the tournament grounds before I got to see yours, though."

Yeonjun shrugged. "No worries. You'll have time to see me fight plenty tomorrow." He winked at Kai. "And all the other days, naturally."

Soobin rolled his eyes, gratefulness quickly traded for annoyance. "You know I almost thought it was a shame you aren't competing in the matches before lunch instead. I'm sure you'd come out on top." He smirked in a way that was meant to infuriate. "Now, instead, you'll have to see yourself beaten by me sooner or later."

Yeonjun merely laughed, apparently not having sensed Soobin's antagonistic behaviour at all. "We'll see about that, princess."

"Oh great," Kai said flatly. "Two alphas trying to out-alpha each other. Just what I needed."

"Isn't that why you've come here, though," Soobin asked Kai. "To find a strong alpha who can protect you?"

Kai snorted. "I know it must be hard for someone like you to understand, but there's more to life than brawn. Besides, I am quite powerful myself—" He waved his hand in a motion that, now that Soobin was aware he possessed it, probably symbolized magic. "—so I don't need anyone to defend me."

Soobin supposed that was correct in a way, even if magic couldn't defend against everything which was why Lia was also so adept with a sword. "Then what do you look for in a mate if not strength?" he wanted to know. "Looks?"

Kai chuckled though there was no trace of humor in it. "Looks certainly can't harm, but it's just icing on the cake, and not what actually matters. No, first and foremost, what I look for in a mate is that they aren't a complete prat," he said and gave Soobin a look that really couldn't be mistaken and _ouch_ that one hurt.

Yeonjun snickered. "That's gonna be hard to find. I don't think I've ever encountered an alpha who wasn't also a prat."

"Fine then, a lesser prat than a certain someone."

"Ouch!" Yeonjun grimaced, looking at Soobin with sympathy. "I think he means you there, mate."

"Of course I did," Kai said, shrugging. "But he's also the worst case I've encountered so far. Hopefully no one else has a head that's as big as his. But if so, then I fear I might not choose a mate this year."

Yeonjun looked back and forth between them, whistling. "You're certainly not laying off the abuse there, Kai. Perhaps we should change the subject before you've ruined all of Soobin's self-esteem?"

Soobin could probably have kissed Yeonjun right then. He would have, if they weren't in the middle of the great hall and in front of Kai. He might get the wrong idea about Soobin's preferences.

Kai smiled softly, which had quite an unexpected effect on Soobin's heart that felt suddenly two sizes too big to fit in his chest, and agreed to talk about something else. The conversation went on for a while, mostly covering Kai's childhood among dragons which was quite a fascinating tale, Soobin had to admit, and he certainly enjoyed the non-hostile conversation with Kai for once. Eventually, Yeonjun bid his goodbye to go say hi to Taehyun and the omega Kai had been talking to yesterday, leaving Soobin and Kai alone with a very uncomfortable silence.

"You seem good friends with Yeonjun," Kai stated curiously.

Soobin shrugged. "We get along," he replied. "I occasionally pay his bills at the tavern and he occasionally joins me in slaying a beast as payment."

"I didn't know a prince could be friends with people who aren't noble," Kai said neutrally.

"They can't," Soobin said. "That's why I said, 'we get along.'"

Kai snickered. "Whatever you tell yourself to sleep peacefully at night."

Soobin rolled his eyes, but the slight blush on his cheek certainly gave him away. "I don't make the rules."

"Then who does?"

"My father, of course."

"Shame," Kai said, feigning sadness. "Taehyun told me of your promise to Beomgyu today."

Soobin froze, eyes wide in alarm as he threw a careful glance at their surroundings to make sure nobody had heard them. Crush or not this wasn't a matter that could be discussed in public. "Don't talk too loud about that," he hissed. "Somebody might hear you and tell my father, and then I'll be pretty sure Beomgyu won't ever get his due."

Kai smiled, soft and warm unlike the usual smile he always presented him with, and once again Soobin found that his heart didn't fit in his chest. God how could someone be this ethereal?

"Don't worry," Kai said, his smile widening. "I won't tell anybody. But if you really believe that commoners can be knights as well, then I think there is hope for Acardia yet."

The omega left with one last smile and Soobin leaned to the wall behind him, his legs suddenly felt weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i can finish this chapter on time gezz i've been waiting to write the part where sookai are not on each other throat xd. don't cha worry we're going to get that fluff soon!
> 
> anyway feel free to leave some below! kudos and comments are also aprecciated <3333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like Yeonjun," Soobin stated, as much as it hurt him, when he cornered Kai in the great hall where everybody was once again gathered to mingle that evening.

Soobin went to bed with a spring in his step that night and a smile on his face he couldn't seem to wipe off no matter how hard he tried. Then again, he wasn't trying that hard.

His good mood, however, only lasted as far as lunch the next day when he caught sight of Kai and Yeonjun talking in a manner far too familiar.

Kai was laughing at something Yeonjun had just said, and he laid an arm on Yeonjun's elbow, smiling in a way that made Soobin's blood run cold and a fresh wave of frustration and – quite unexpectedly – pain course through his body. That day, Yeonjun was fighting before Soobin, so Soobin made sure to watch Kai's expression the entire time Yeonjun was in the pit. Once again, Kai was standing beside Taehyun and the two of them seemed to be completely caught up in the fight, ohh-ing and ahh-ing at the appropriate times, and cheering loudly for Yeonjun whenever he got a good hit in, joining the crowd in their deafening roar when he won quite spectacularly. Soobin didn't like what he saw at all, felt a deep resentment settle in, and at some point he discovered he was clenching his teeth so hard his jaw was starting to hurt.

When it was his turn to fight, he stalked onto the pitch, nodded to his father, put on his helmet, and took his sword and shield from Daewhi' hands and beat his opponent in little over a minute, all aggressiveness and anger and loathing. There was no euphoria afterwards, no thrill of the win to make his smile seem genuine, and he didn't even notice the roar of the crowd. Kai was clapping politely, when Soobin sought him out on the tribunes, and while that was better than yesterday, Soobin found it hard to be happy at all. He didn't want polite clapping. He wanted Kai to be at least as excited about his battle as he'd been for Yeonjun's. More excited, even.

"You like Yeonjun," Soobin stated, as much as it hurt him, when he cornered Kai in the great hall where everybody was once again gathered to mingle that evening.

"I do," Kai admitted, a small smile escaping him. "He's fun to be around. And he's a great fighter. Even if that doesn't matter as much to me," he added and did that wave with his hand that apparently meant magic.

"He's also not very reliable," Soobin told him. "And he's also a drunk, and spends all his time in the tavern. I did mention that I often pay his bills for him, did I not?"

"Look," Kai said, smile melting into a deep frown. "Yeonjun is so nice to you, saving your arse and being a generally good friend, and all you do is tear him down. Does it really matter that much to you that someone isn't a noble? What happened to your promise to Beomgyu?" He paused, tilting his head in understanding. "Or is it because I like him that you now suddenly dislike him?"

"What does Yeonjun have that I don't," Soobin said abruptly, crossing his arms and clenching his teeth. "Surely you cannot think him more desirable than me. I'm a prince and he's a commoner. He'll leave you as soon as your heat is over, whereas I have all the means to provide for you."

Kai bristled, eyes full of raging anger and dark promises. It should have made him cower in fright but instead the Omega looked so breathtakingly beautiful Soobin had to restrain himself to just mark him right then and now.

"Well, for starters, he's not such a big prat as you are. You seem to be under the impression that just because you are a good fighter and look remotely handsome—" Soobin straightened proudly at those words "—and because you're a prince that all omegas should fall all over themselves to choose you. Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but titles and wealth hardly matters in what makes a good mate."

Soobin’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach but he kept his composure. "And you think Yeonjun would be a good mate?" The alpha asked, a haughty eyebrow arched, his lips twisted into a sneer.

"I think he cares less about himself than you do.” hissed Kai, the anger in his eyes looking even more alive. “I think you're a proud prick who doesn't really care about anyone but yourself and your status and your daddy's good opinion. And I'm sorry, that might work on some, but it doesn't do it for me."

"Do you really think I only care about myself?" Soobin said. "I know that some royals couldn't care less about their subjects as long as the taxes are paid, but Acardia is mine to protect and that doesn't only mean the land itself, but every citizen in it. Peasant or noble."

"Except you still couldn't help yourself taunting your servant, could you?"

Soobin sighs frustratedly. "Look, I told you that wasn't my normal behavior."

"Oh, I'm quite sure that it was," Kai sneered. "You're so fucking full of yourself, your Highness."

"Now look who's being unfair," Soobin said. "You don't know me at all, only met me on one of my bad days, and here you are, judging me. Who's the proud person now, huh?"

"So far you've not given me reason to believe anything else, have you? Yes, you apologized to me when you found out I was an omega, but not to your servant who's a beta and a commoner. Yes, apparently you made a promise to someone named Beomgyu, but I've never met him, and for all I know, you're never going to keep your promise. You refuse to acknowledge Yeonjun as your friend, even though it's clear to everyone who pays attention that he is, and now, just because I like his company and am actually able to acknowledge his good qualities, you feel the need to drag him through the dirt?" Kai huffed in disbelief, disdain slowly seeping into his voice. "You don't seem all that reliable to me. And you're certainly not desirable in _any_ way. I'd rather not mate at all than mate with you," Kai sneered through his teeth, nostrils flared.

And that, perhaps, was the worst blow anyone had ever dealt Soobin. He breathed deeply through his nose to ground himself, trying to come up with the memory of a wound that had hurt more than Kai's words right now.

He found nothing.

He didn't know what to say, how to defend himself from what Kai had just said, because it was all the truth, wasn't it? A small part of Soobin wanted to argue that Kai was being unfair, but what did that matter if Soobin couldn't convince him otherwise. Kai gave him a long, hard look that reminded Soobin of his own father. There was no mercy to trace in his eyes, only disdain and contempt, and Soobin found himself at a complete loss of words.

The Omega left him standing there, probably went out to search for Yeonjun or another alpha that was more desirable than Soobin. Soobin didn't follow him, could do nothing but stare at his retreating form.

Lia sidled up to him a few minutes later. Her expression was all sympathy and she clasped his shoulder in a way that was meant to comfort.

"Perhaps you should go talk to some of the other omegas, Soobin," she said. "Kai is clearly not interested, and I hate to say it, but it looks like you're fighting a losing battle."

He went to bed instead of taking Lia's advice. And while he lay there, unable to sleep, Kai's words echoed in his head again and again. Specifically the word _undesirable_. Kai's couldn't mean it, could he? Soobin had always thought everything about him was desirable. He was beyond handsome, filthy rich, a prince, and the best knight and warrior Acardia had to offer. He'd always thought it would never be hard for him to be chosen by an omega, he just hadn't considered that being chosen by the one _he_ wanted was easier said than done.

He decided that he needed to apologize to Kai again. It was the only right thing to do.

And he would have done it, had Kai not avoided him like the plague the following day.

Soobin tried to catch him right before the first rounds of the day started, when all the omegas and the rest of the spectators were about to take their places on the tribunes. Kai, however, saw him coming from far away and managed to get lost in the crowd, and the next time Soobin saw him, he was standing beside Taehyun on the omegas tribune as he'd done all the other days.

Soobin tried again around lunch, but he couldn't find Kai anywhere, and nobody could tell him where he'd gone. Not even Taehyun.

"You're not enchanted again, are you?" Lia said to him that evening as she stood beside Soobin in the great hall, watching him try to find Kai in the crowd.

"No," Soobin ground out.

"Because one could almost be mistaken with the way you're obsessing over Kai," she said carefully.

He gave her a sour look. "Shut up. I'm trying to do the right thing and apologize."

"And how did that work out for you last time?"

"You're really not helping, Lia."

"What I'm saying is that an apology is not going to work this time, Soobin," Lia said in a tone that made Soobin frown at her. "If you keep apologizing but don't change your prattish behavior, then your apologies have no meaning and become nothing more than empty words."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Soobin wanted to know, eyebrow arched. "You know so much, then please tell me what I need to do. Oh, great Lia."

She was silent for a moment, as if she was debating whether or not to tell him. Eventually, though, she said, "You need to lose the tournament."

"I can't do that," Soobin said, hard and fast before she'd even finished her sentence. "What you're suggesting is impossible. If I'm the best and strongest alpha there is, why should I not win the tournament? And what will my father say?" His tone rose a few notches. "The king will not accept anything less than victory. I'll make Acardia look weak in front of our enemies!"

Lia shrugged as if trying to look like she didn't care, when her face showed another truth. "I do not think Kai cares about that. Or rather, he _does_ care about it. I think that if you want to win Kai over, you need to show him that your goddamned pride isn't everything to you, despite what you've shown him so far. And I'm not even saying losing the tournament will work, it's just a suggestion because I think you've run out of time to prove him wrong. Tomorrow is the last day, after all, and Kai will choose a mate, and if you want it to be you, I can see no other alternative. At least not except making a _complete_ fool out of yourself."

"And losing the tournament will not make me look like a complete fool?"

"Well, you can also get naked and dance around in the courtyard if that's more to your liking," Lia pointed out. "Or something equally horrendous. I'm sure you'll get a lot attention that way, and not only from Kai."

Soobin glowered at her. Lia glared back, never one to back down from a staring contest. Soobin sighed and averted his gaze.

"Okay," he said. "Okay." He nodded to himself before looking at her again. "You're the next best fighter in Acardia. I'll lose to you in the final. That'll make it more bearable. You'll know I lost on purpose, and father will forgive me for losing to you. I think I can manage that."

"But will it sway Kai?" Lia said. "Losing to your own sister?"

"It has to," Soobin said, defeated shoulders slumping in on themselves. "I don't know what else to do." He was embarrassed to note it sounded almost like a whine.

Something like sympathy crossed over Lia's face, and she smiled slightly, in the sort of cheering up way she always did whenever Soobin was feeling particularly down. "I'm sure it'll work out, Soobin. And if not, another omega is going to choose you. It won't be like last year at all."

Somehow, that didn't cheer Soobin up at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied about the fluff xd but please don't kill me we need it for the plot! they will have their moments soon i promise!!
> 
> like always feel free to leave some below! kudos and comments are also aprecciated <3333


End file.
